


Captain America: Prank War

by RogerThat_Bucky



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerThat_Bucky/pseuds/RogerThat_Bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of April Fools Day and the upcoming CA:CW movie, here is a mashup of the two, with none of the sad/angsty feelings evoked by the Civil War trailer. Basically, the Avengers divide into two teams, under the leadership of Steve and Tony, respectively, and play pranks. Natasha and Clint use their devious minds for something other than assassination. Steve and Bucky bond over 1930s and 40s era pranks. Tony can dish it out, but can't take it. Thor doesn't really understand what's going on, but he's having fun anyway. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America: Prank War

Natasha, Clint, and Bucky, sat uneasily in the 89th floor of Stark Tower, which happened to be the kitchen. The former assassins had not seen Tony Stark all morning, and they were starting to get suspicious.

Bucky sighed. "It's April Fool's Day. Stark's definitely up to something."

"I agree. We should find him and keep an eye on him before he can prank anyone," Natasha said.

She started towards one of the doors. Suddenly, Clint leaped off the sofa and ran toward Natasha as her hand grasped the doorknob.  
"TASHA DON'T-"

She opened the door and—

**SPLOOSH**

Natasha turned around slowly, purple paint running down her body. The paint can that had been suspended above the door rolled away, as if to escape the tense silence settling over the room. Finally, Natasha raised an eyebrow.

  
"Barton."

  
Clint went pale. "It was, uh, meant for Tony."

  
She took a step forward, glaring coldly at him. "Actions often have unintended consequences." 

Clint made a noise that could only see be described as a strangled whimper. 

She took another step towards him. 

Clint bolted.

 

"Aren't you going to chase him?" Bucky asked, watching the archer sprint out of the room.

  
"No," she smirked. "I'll let him wait. The suspense will prey on his mind, making him more and more jumpy. He'll shudder at every shadow on the wall. He'll sleep with one eye open, if he sleeps at all. And I'll do nothing. Eventually he'll start to relax. He'll walk confidently and sleep soundly. And then I'll strike," she finished triumphantly.

Bucky nodded thoughtfully. "Remind me never to piss you off, Romanova."

 

Natasha started walking to the elevator when Tony strolled in.  
He looked at Natasha and quirked an eyebrow.

"What happened to you?"

  
"Barton."

  
"Really? I didn't think Legolas was stupid enough to prank you."

  
"He didn't. It was meant for you."

  
Tony chuckled. "Pranking me isn't smart either. I'm a billionaire with a wicked sense of humor, flexible morals, and too much time on my hands. You do the math."

  
_Hmmmmm_ , Natasha thought. _Setting Stark loose on Barton could distract him while I plan my own revenge._

"Want to help me get him back?" she asked.

Tony grinned. "Now you're talking."

"Great. I'm gonna go shower and get this purple crap off of me. Start plotting," Natasha called as she walked away. 

"Yes ma'am," Stark said, saluting her retreating figure. He entered the kitchen, nodded to Bucky, and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Suddenly, Steve burst in, sweaty and exhausted. He tried to say something, then stopped to catch his breath.

"Steve?" Bucky asked worriedly. "What the hell happened to you? I thought you were running with Wilson."

"Re- reporters," he panted. "At least a hundred of em. Wa- waiting for us at the corner of Lexington and 43rd." 

Just then, Sam Wilson plodded in. He looked even more exhausted than Steve. 

"They knew we were gonna be there. Somebody told them, or something."

Bucky cleared his throat and nodded towards Tony, who was trying, and failing to suppress a grin.

"I _may_ have told a few dozen news organizations that you guys would be at the Chrysler Building this morning to announce the start of a wonderful relationship."

Steve and Sam turned to him with wide eyes.

"You told them we were DATING?"

Tony scoffed. "Relax, Capsicle. I told them it was an April Fool's joke."

"There were a lot of people there," Steve pointed out. "When did you tell them, exactly?

"Eh, like 15 seconds ago."

 

Clint stuck his head in. "Is Natasha...?"

"She's gone," Bucky assured him. "But you'd better watch your back."

"Oh great," Clint sighed. "Can you hide me, Tony? I'll do some temp work on one of the lower floors to blend in."

"As tempting as it would be to have you as an unpaid intern, I kind of agreed to help Natasha get back at you. So, no."

"Why are you hiding from Natasha?" asked Steve, tilting his head like a confused puppy.

Bucky explained to Steve and Sam what had happened while they were out.   
Tony's phone buzzed. He looked down at it and smirked.

"As riveting as it is to listen to Terminator, I gotta go. Pepper wants me to review some contracts. See ya, Spangles. Bye birdbrains," he waved as he sauntered out.

"Hey Stark," Sam called. "Are any of those contracts actually gonna get reviewed?"

"You catch on quick, Chicken Wings. Maybe the first one. Then I might get... distracted." He winked. "Bye now."

  
As soon as he left, Sam turned to Barton. "It seems we have a common enemy."   
"Huh?" Clint asked. "What did Stark do to you?"

"He told a bunch of reporters that Steve and I were dating."

"Seriously?" Clint snickered. "Sorry, but that's hilarious." 

"Yeah, yeah. But the way I see it, Stark's gonna go after you, and Steve and I want revenge on him anyway. If he and Natasha teamed up, then we're gonna need all the help we can get. You with us, Barton?" 

"Definitely."

"Me too, I guess," Steve added. "Buck, you used to enjoy a prank or two on Halloween. How about it?"

"I'm in."


End file.
